


So Not Jealous

by shippingismyaddiction (itsmeash)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/shippingismyaddiction
Summary: Eleanor Bishop is not jealous. Nope, really... she isn't.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	So Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago, which will be obvious. But I figured since I wrote it, I may as well post it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!

Eleanor Bishop is not jealous. She honestly is not. Jealousy isn't her thing. Not at all. So what if Nick had a date... a girlfriend? Why should Ellie care about his personal life? That is a rhetorical question because she literally does not care. It isn't any of her business. She and Nick are friends, that's all. Nothing less, nothing more... _just_ friends.

That feeling in her stomach as she watched Nick with Elena across the room was just gas or something. It was not jealousy. Nope. Not even close to jealousy. Jealousy was not needed. She had absolutely nothing to be jealous about. No jealousy... not jealous... Ellie Bishop was not jealous, damn it!

So what if he was dating Elena? He can date whoever he wants to. It is his birth right to have that choice. If he wants to be with Elena... for whatever reason... more power to him. As long as he's happy with her, great. Ellie does not care who he dates. Seriously, she does not.

Ugh! Who is she kidding? Of course she cares. She didn't realize it before, but him dating Elena... finding out he was dating period... it did something to Ellie. It made her feel some sort of way, and not a really good way. She is jealous. Damn it, she is jealous and she hates feeling that way.

Normally she is not the jealous type. She never had a reason to be jealous. Up until now, she had never wanted something or someone that she couldn't have. But now... there is Nick. And he is off the market. Ellie didn't realize what was in front of her until it was already too late to do anything about it. Though isn't that usually how it happens? She's become a typical statistic now.

She has to stop. She really, truly has to stop. Fretting over this is not good for her health. Ellie does not need to get too much into her head about this. It will not lead to anything good... for anyone, if she's honest. She is a part of a team, how she acts can and will affect all of them, too.

Ellie can do this, she can keep acting as if everything is the same. Nothing has changed. Nope, nothing at all. Everything is still the same. No one can prove otherwise. They can not get inside her head as she can. She'll go to work tomorrow, smile... even when she sees Torres... and no one will be any the wiser. Right?


End file.
